


Delivery

by Luminaryquitecontrary



Category: Etrian Odyssey - Fandom, Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City
Genre: Edie's sister is named Aediva because eo3 sucks and never gave her a name, Other, god when will I be able to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminaryquitecontrary/pseuds/Luminaryquitecontrary
Summary: With the rising tension between Armoroad and the Deep City, Napier's Branch is almost entirely out of stock.





	Delivery

Far beneath Armoroad's labyrinth, deep below the water lay the fabled Deep City. A lost part of Armoroad's history, a chunk of knowledge claimed by the sea.  
Needless to say, it was certainly something of legend, to step foot in it even once would surely be an experience to remember. Though now, the current population of the city was a small number of adventurers deemed worthy by the Abyssal King- the sovereign of the city, and Yggdroids, robots created to serve Yggdrasil and maintain the city.  
...And a young woman, fussing over an abacus.

“...She's got some nerve sending me this while we're behind on stock!”  
Aediva, the sister of Armoroad's beloved shopkeep, had spent the past hour fretting over the lack of products in Napier's Branch, the one...and only shop for adventurers in the deep city.  
...Though as things were, you could hardly tell it was an organized business.  
The fear of conflict between Armoroad and the Deep City had seen many explorers turn their attention to the problems at sea, which while normally a positive, had resulted in low stock for everything from theriaca to basic camping supplies- essentials for spending long periods of time in the labyrinth.  
Of course, alongside the obvious risks of entering the labyrinth without those necessities...there was also the loss of profit.

“God I'm starting to sound like her too!” Aediva groaned as she threw the abacus onto the flimsy desk she spent her “free time” at. 

“...Excuse me.”

The young woman quickly turned towards the entrance to the shop.  
“I'm sorry, we still don't have anything new in stock-”

Aediva was cut off by a loud thud, as a large sack was dropped in front of her.

“These are the supplies you need, correct?”

After quickly digging through the bag, the shopkeeper nodded. “Yes! Let me count everything and then I'll give you a number-”

“That won't be necessary.”

Aediva turned her gaze up to her customer who looked somewhat familiar...though she could not remember why.

“Are you certain? I'll pay extra, more than what the other merchants in Armoroad will!”

The woman received only a blank stare in  
response.

“...Ah, perhaps you'd prefer a discount? My sister hates handing them out- but I'd be more than happy to!”

“...The Abyssal King asked me to retrieve supplies for you.” 

As the customer unceremoniously threw the long blue cloak they had been wearing to the floor, Aediva's jaw almost dropped.

“Ah! You're one of the citizens here!” The shopkeep immediately adjusted her posture, as well as taking a moment to throw the abacus she had dropped to the far back of the store. After all it wasn't every day that an Yggdroid stopped by the branch, and it was always nice to have new customers.

“The Abyssal King asked me to retrieve supplies for you.” They repeated.

“Did he now? Well, I'll have to thank him next time he stops by.” Aediva laughed awkwardly. “Whenever that is….”

“If you wish, I will tell him for you.” 

“Really? Thank you! Tell him to stop by more often too, it gets boring here with everyone out in the labyrinth!” The shopkeeper's enthusiasm was met with a somewhat puzzled look from the Yggdroid.

“Very well.”

As they turned to leave, the woman slammed her hands on the desk and leaned forward.

“Remember to come back too, okay? You're always welcome at Napier's Branch...you…”

Of course she forgot to ask their name. Aediva cursed herself under her breath.

“...Olympia.”

“Ah! Olympia! I've heard a lot about you!” The shopkeep smiled, her cheeks having turned a shade of pink. “Come by anytime! Napier's Branch welcomes you always, y'hear!”

Olympia nodded. Aediva could have sworn she saw the Yggdroid smile briefly, but quickly dismissed the thought.

...After her “customer” left, the woman sighed loudly and went to retrieve the abacus she had discarded moments ago.

“...That Olympia was kind of cute…” 

Picking her sister's “gift” off of the floor, Aediva laughed quietly to herself. 

“Maybe this city isn't so bad after all.”


End file.
